


Um Conto de Fadas Narrado por Dean Winchester

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filha de Sam pede para seu tio Dean lhe contar uma história antes de dormir - levemente dean/castiel - fluffly crack-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um Conto de Fadas Narrado por Dean Winchester

Dean Winchester em geral se dava bem com crianças (ele havia praticamente criado uma desde que ele próprio ainda era uma criança afinal), e com a filha de Sam não era diferente, no entanto toda vez que a menina ia passar o fim de semana ou um feriado na casa dele ela insistia que uma história lhe fosse contada antes de dormir, Dean no inicio havia delegado essa função para Castiel, mas o tipo de histórias que Castiel contava eram sobre coisas como a primeira queda de Lúcifer ou o massacre dos nefilins (o que para ser justo Mary achou legal e interessante, mas Sam considerou inapropriado) então Dean acabou tendo que pegar essa tarefa novamente. Normalmente quando sabia Mary viria passar uns dias na sua casa Dean passava na biblioteca local e pegava livros infantis, mas devido a uma caçada na cidade vizinha durante a semana ele acabou não tendo tempo para fazer isso, e devido ao fato de a última pessoa que havia se preocupado em conta-los para ele havia morrido quando ele tinha quatro anos de idade ele não sabia nenhum conto de fadas de cabeça. Então naquela noite ele decidiu inventar um.

"Era uma vez em um reino muito muito distante vivia um corajoso, belo e engraçado cowboy chamado Dea...hum...Daniel, o nome dele era Daniel"

"O que um cowboy está fazendo em um conto de fadas ?"

"Sempre tem um lugar para cowboys aparecerem em qualquer tipo de história"

"Meu pai disse que você tem um fetiche por cowboys uma vez, o que isso significa ?"

"Significa que seu pai é um idiota que não entende nada. Voltando a história o belo e engraçado cowboy chamado Daniel tinha um cavalo negro mais legal que todos os cavalos do reino chamado Pala e tinha uma irmãzinha muito irritante chamada Samantha"

"Você ainda está irritado com o meu pai não está ?"

"Sim eu estou. Então um dia Samantha acabou morrendo e Daniel não teve escolha nenhuma a não ser se vender para um dos magos malignos do pior dos quatro reis do reino"

"Tem mais de um rei ?"

"Tem, Michael, Raphael, Gabe e Lúcifer, todos eles são péssimos, mas Lúcifer é o mais maligno"

"Como é possível haver quatro reis e nenhuma rainha ? Parece um pouco preconceituoso"

"Se você quiser um deles pode ser uma rainha"

"Eu quero"

"Tá bem então ao invés de Rei Gabriel é Rainha Gabriel, está satisfeita ?"

"Razoavelmente"

"Okay então voltando a história a Rainha Gabriel era uma idiota e uma babaca que se divertia pregando peças nos habitantes do reino"

"Eu gosto dela"

"Então você tem um péssimo gosto"

"Então o cowboy Daniel devia ser o alvo dessas peças, certo ?"

"Sim"

"Mas você não disse que o rei mal era o Lúcifer ?"

"Sim, o Lúcifer era o mal mesmo, a rainha Gabriel era só irritante. Então depois do acordo Samantha é revivida e Daniel só tem mais um ano de vida até que ele tenha que ir viver nas masmorras do castelo impenetrável do rei Lúcifer para sempre. Daniel tenta aproveitar o máximo o ano, mas Samantha continua reclamando então eles vão procurar uma maneira de quebrar o acordo e as reclamações de Samantha são muito persuasivas, e apesar de Samantha ser uma irmãzinha chata que faz comentários idiotas sobre coisas que ela não entende o Daniel a amava e queria ficar mais tempo por perto para protege-la, então ela e Daniel viajam procurando por alguém que soubesse algo sobre os acordos. Eles conhecem um outro mago maligno traidor saláfrario chamado Rudy que diz que pode ajuda-los a quebrar o acordo, só que eles não sabiam que Rudy era um mentiroso, se bem que o Daniel nunca tinha ido muito com a cara do Rudy, o Daniel tem ótimos instintos e ele quase sempre está certo"

"Esse Daniel parece ser bem modesto também"

"Sim ele é. Eles conhecem também uma pirata chamada Belle que tinha também feito um acordo para ir para o castelo maligno naquele ano. Mas nenhuma delas pode ajuda-lo e por mais que eles tentassem de novo e de novo o tempo do acordo passa e ele acorda acorrentado nas masmorras do castelo maligno , e agora você vai dormir"

"Eu não gostei, contos de fadas devem ter finais felizes Dean"

"Esse não é o final mesmo, mais coisas acontecem, eu te conto mais amanhã a noite"

"Pode me contar pelo menos uma coisinha que acontece depois ?"

"O Daniel é resgatado por um bravo cavaleiro"

"Como uma princesa ?"

"Não ! Como uma princesa não, como o corajoso, belo e engraçado cowboy que ele é. Agora vá dormir"


End file.
